Not the perfect man but the only man
by Wrestlingfan91
Summary: Severide is still shaken by what Shay asks of him however when he returns to their apartment she attempts to convince him that she is sure of her decision. AU, spoilers 1x18 this might become a full story.


A/N: I am from the UK so I am not up to date with everything that has happened in the show for the last two episodes however I do know that Shay asked Severide to have a kid with her and this fic is AU anyway.

Kelly Severide had been going through hell. Not with his neck thankfully ever since he had the surgery he had been able to move almost better than he had ever moved. He didn't know what it was but ever since he had been back to 100% he had been in a better mood and he had been having a better friendship with Shay also. It hadn't been that they weren't friends if anything that had been the other direction. He loved her like a sister and they had been best friends. Hell if she had been straight he would have dated her months ago, yet she wasn't straight she was a lesbian. He didn't have a problem with it in some ways it made their friendship better there was no need for him to hide anything from her. She didn't care when he left a towel out or if he had been dirty around the apartment. Of course she would shout at him if she got sick of him needing to be tidied up after but at the same time she didn't tend to complain like women that he had lived with before. That was something that had made him even closer to her in some ways he knew that they had no boundaries and if he needed to talk to her then he could just speak and he didn't need to worry it would offend her.

That had been one of the problems when he had been hiding the extent of his injury with her. Of course she had helped him with gaining medication that she shouldn't have given him and she had even covered up for him. However he knew that it was something that he shouldn't have asked of her he had gotten her to risk her career for him and it was something that really he shouldn't have had her trust past this point. However when he had gotten the help that he had needed to get off of the medication that he had been on she had been more willing to stay with him. He didn't know whether it was because of her accident but all he knew was that Shay had been willing to stay with him and that had been something that he had been happy about. He didn't care about the fact he had to look out for her; hell he had enjoyed it he had gotten her movies and food that she had wanted and made sure that she had been comfortable when she had been injured.

He had been in hell because of the fact that ever since Clarice had gone back to her stupid husband with their son. He didn't give a damn about them he would gladly throw them under a bus if he had to and it was not something he thought about. However the fact that Clarice had just used Shay for what she had wanted and then when she thought that she might have been losing her son she had tossed Shay to the side like she had been nothing and it had broken his heart to see Shay like that. With everything that had been going on with Mills' father and his own he didn't even know how to act when Shay had asked him if he would have a baby with her of course he knew that she must have had her reasons to ask him however he had asked for some time with everything going on in an attempt to get his head around it. He had never thought about Shay in an overly sexual way as soon as he had learned that she was out of his reach due to her sexual orientation, sure she was unbelievably hot but that was just something he saw as unable to happen. Yet now she was asking him to have a baby with her.

He hadn't had the best home life especially with his father and he doubted that he would ever be a good father. His father hadn't been around and it had only been in recent years that they had been able to repair that. It had gotten stronger when he had asked his father if he should go to Spain and leave the force or not. His father had done what he had expected for him to do and that was to tell his son that he was making a mistake. Therefore the fact that his father had talked him into seeing sense and staying meant that for the first time in a long time he and his father had been talking more.

Then with what had happened with Mills and his father he had spent most of the day trying to deal with that. Now he was getting home and he knew that he would have to talk to Shay. Standing outside of the apartment door he heard the television on and gentle sobbing. Knowing that only Shay was in the apartment he put what he needed to talk to her about of his mind and opened the door. As expected Shay was sitting in front of the tv with ice cream however what he wasn't expecting was for the TV show supernatural to be on. He didn't know whether it had been that with Clarice around Shay not watching it had been the reason he had forgotten about the show or the fact he didn't pay much attention to it. However for Shay to be sitting crying in the dark he didn't know what was going on.

"Are you ok?" he said as soon as the words left his lips he knew that she wasn't ok however he couldn't help himself from saying it. As she turned her head it had been clear that she had been crying a lot but still not what had caused her tears.

"Yeah," she said wiping her face "I'm just being silly I guess with the whole Clarice thing and then a character I liked getting killed off I just guess I am having an emotional day."

He could understand that she hadn't been having the best of weeks and then for her to watch something that had upset her it was understandable that she would break down.

"Now," she said "I have been thinking and I want you to know something even though I said that I wanted the perfect guy to have a baby with me I have been thinking and I realised it wasn't the perfect guy that I wanted to have a baby with."

Even though Kelly didn't know if he was going to say yes the fact that she said that was almost like a kick to the gut she didn't think that he was the perfect guy or the fact that she wanted to have the baby with someone else was something that had been running through his head.

"Now let me finish." She said seeing that there was doubt in his eyes "this isn't about having the perfect guy because let's be honest Kelly you aren't perfect you are cocky, arrogant, short tempered and a complete bonehead. However there is no one else in the world that I trust more than you that I would be willing to have a baby with. You aren't the perfect man but you are the one man that I am willing to have a baby with and that is pretty rare; almost like unicorn rare."

Kelly had been thrown by the statement and the sheer force of the statement the fact that Shay didn't want anyone else to be the father of her child and the fact that she thought he was rare as a man. He had been called a lot of things in his life but this was not one of them; he knew that in some ways he might not have been ready to be a father, however he did know that it meant the world to Shay. He had seen how she had changed when she thought that she would be a step-mother to Clarice's son and she had been over the moon only to have that ripped away from her and he couldn't add to that pain.

"Ok." He said calmly "however if we are going to do this I want you to be completely sure that you want to do this and that means you sleeping on it."

Shay nods before she stands and kisses him on the cheek and turns to go to her room. Suddenly she stops and turns. "You know I always thought that I was a lesbian given that I never really had an interest in guys." She said honestly "maybe I overestimated my lesbianism?" she then turned and went into her room leaving Severide sitting confused on the couch his fingers touching his face where she kissed him. His offer to help her had just gotten damn more confusing.

A/N 2: This could turn into a full story if anyone is interested however I would be interested in a co-writer because I work as well as being at university which was why I was looking to only have this as a one shot but if anyone wants to help this into a full story I would love to.


End file.
